CARRIE THE HEDGEBAT
by The IDEALLER 1995
Summary: After Carrie's Suicide on Prom Night, She wakes up in an unknown base, only to be rescued by a group on Athrobic animals, only to see she has been reborn as one of them... (Requested by Gage the Hedgehog)
1. Reborn & Rescued

**All CARRIE (2013) Characters © Stephen King & Kimberly Pierce**

 **All SONIC (Games) Characters ( & other Contents) © SEGA**

 **GAGE THE HEDGEHOG Character © Gage the Hedgehog (Fanfiction/Requested)**

 **CARRIE THE HEDGEBAT**

 **Chapter 1: Reborn & Rescued**

All she could see, all she could hear, all she could feel… was pain… not just physical, but emotional pain as well, the same pain she had felt all her life, from birth to death…

She tried to be normal, but no one, not a single person from her hometown would accept her for who she was, not even her own mother…

And on that night, the night of the prom, as she was crowned as Queen, the one moment of her life where she could be happy, came down in a horrid sadistic prank, as she was covered in blood, & was humiliated by a video of her period incident, & they laughed… They all laughed…

After escaping her school, she managed to get home… Only to be attacked by her mother, spilling more blood on her… & in an act of self-defence with her recently new found powers, she ended her mother's madness, spilling even more blood… & in that final moment of grief & sorrow, for her worst sin ever… she ended her own life, reducing her house to the ground, with her & her mother's corpse inside, not caring whether she would ascend to Heavens above, or fall to the pits of Hell…

But wherever she would end up… she would be sure no one would forget her… especially her name: **CARRIE WHITE**

All Carrie could hear now… was the sounds of everyone's laughter… as she felt like she wanted to scream… But at that second, the last thing she saw, was a bright light, shining its way through the darkness…

 **(Nightmare ends…)**

Carrie slowly awoke, as the brightness of her vision began to slowly fade out. Carrie in that moment had hoped that she had ascended to heaven… but as her vision fully cleared, she was in for a shock…

All she could see, was she was in a room, more a cell of sorts. All around her, the cell was made of metal walls, with air vents, and speakers in the corners, Carrie then slowly and weakly got up, she started looking around in confusion, and worry, Carrie continued looking around the cell, until she noticed her reflection on the shiny glass window of the door, she started moving with her reflection, seeing what she was, her eyes were bigger, & a now Sonic blue colour, her face was covered with strawberry blonde fur, matching her hair, but now with added Crimson Red, Rose Pink, Pearl Pink & Pearl white stripes, the only skin on her face, was her tan coloured muzzle, she had a black nose, pointing outwards, & her ears were pointed and furry, pointing out of the front corners of her head. Carrie then looked down her body, to see she was naked, but most of her new body, was covered in strawberry blonde coloured fur, matching her hair. But as Carrie continued to see her new self in the glass door, she then suddenly noticed from her back, she had two medium to large sized Crimson Red Bat like wings, with Rose Pink, Pearl Pink & Pearl White trim, Carrie then turned round in circles to see these wings attached to her back, but also seeing a small strawberry blonde tail, pointing out from above her rear, she gasped at the sights of her new body, as well as pulled her hands down her face, from the fear and confusion, but Carrie couldn't remember what had happened to her, she couldn't remember any of her human life, but more shockingly, she couldn't even remember who she was… all she could remember was her name…

 _"Wha-Wha-What's going on? Where am I? What's happening? Who am I?"_ Carrie gasped in worry and confusion, before being to bang her hands and arms on the door, but not much sound was heard from the outside. _"Help! Somebody, Anybody! Get me out! Help me!"_

As Carrie struggled to get out of the cell, she noticed a series of small multi coloured emeralds, & a massive green emerald, glowing nearby outside her cell, as the doors to the room outside to open up, causing Carrie to bang on the door even harder, trying to get whoever was coming through to get her out, as a group on humanoid animal like beings entered the room. The group conceded of a Blue Hedgehog, a Yellow Fox, A Red Echidna, A pink hedgehog in a red dress and boots with a massive hammer, A black hedgehog with red stripes, a golden blonde girl hedgehog in a blue dress, & a white bat in heart like clothing, a silver hedgehog with a strange looking hair style & a red, Yellow & Black Robot, with an Omega symbol on its shoulders.

 _"So this is where Eggman was keeping the chaos emeralds, and the Master Emerald… but what did he need for?"_ The blue hedgehog asked in concern, as he looked at the room, containing 7 Glowing emeralds in different colours, as some of the others looked around the room, causing Carrie to bang on the door harder, and scream louder for help, as the black hedgehog, the blonde hedgehog, and the white bat noticed Carrie banging and screaming for help.

 _"I think that might have something to do with Eggman's plan Sonic…"_ The black Hedgehog said as he looked at the Blue Hedgehog, while pointing at the cell Carrie was in.

 _"Oh my God, There's a hedgehog in there, we need to get her out."_ The blonde girl hedgehog said in worry, as she ran over to the cell, to a petrified Carrie, calling out for help. _"Hold on sweetheart, calm down, we're going to get you out."_

 _"I'll find the controls."_ The yellow fox said, as he began looking for the control panel for the machine.

As Tails proceeded to find the control panel, Amy, Shadow & rouge rushed over to the cell containing Carrie, they looked at her body, seeing she had features that they had. They noticed she had a similar appearance & hair style to both Shadow & Maria, but with Shadow's Crimson Red stripes, as well as Rose Pink, Pearl Pink & Pearl White stripes also, along with Crimson Red & Rose & Pearl Pink, & Pearl White matching Bat wings, but her hair and fur colour was more a pink-ish Strawberry Blonde colour. Sonic then came over to see what Shadow, Maria & Rouge were looking at about this new hedgebat that Eggman had 'created'…

 _"Shadow? Maria? Rouge? You guys ok?"_ Sonic asked curiously.

 _"This girl hedgebat looks very much like you guys…"_ Amy replied to Sonic, also in concern, as Shadow, Maria & Rouge got a good look at what was inside the cell. _"Tails, Hurry, she's still panicking!"_

 _"I've found the controls guys, but they're not working, Eggman must have control over them"_ Tails called over to them.

"Stand back miss, stand back, we'll get you out!" Amy called, as Carrie took a few steps back, as Amy began banging on the Door with her Peko-Peko Hammer.

 _"Tails! Can you see if there are any DNA results on this hedgehog?"_ Shadow called over to Tails.

 _"Ok Shadow, we'll even record all data on her."_ Tails replied.

 ** _"Miss Rose, Do you require assistance?"_** Omega asked in his robotic voice.

"Best not Omega, if you blast the door off, you could injure the girl inside." Rouge said calmly, halting Omega.

As Amy finally managed to hammer the Door down, Carrie was knocked back, as the door clipped her, before falling back to the floor, as Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Maria & Rouge got into the cell.

 _"Hello, you ok?"_ Maria asked the confused, scared, cold and worried Hedgebat girl.

 _"Who are you? Where am I?"_ Carrie asked nervously, shivering from the cold and her nervous emotions.

 _"We'll tell our names later, right now we're here to rescue you, come on, come with us, we can help you, you can Trust us."_ Maria said calmly, as she offered her hand to Carrie, in which Carrie slowly took Maria's hand, as she and shadow helped her out of the cell.

As they all started to try and find a way out, one of the walls blasted off, knocking several of the group back…

 _"You think you're getting away with Carrie & the emeralds? Not a chance Sonic!"_ Eggman called from his Egg-Mobile, attached to a giant laser cannon, as it began charging up for a fatal final Blast to all within its range.

As it charged up, Carrie looked at all these beings that had come to her rescue, and were about to be obliterated, she suddenly felt that couldn't allow this to happen, she had do something despite no memory…

Carrie then looked at cannon charged, but as she stared at it…

 ** _"WARNING! WARNING! OVERLOAD! SELF DETONATION IN 10 SECONDS, 9…"_** Eggman heard from the systems of the Cannon, as Carrie passed out…

 _"What?! NO! HOW?! PULL PACK! PULL BACK!"_ Eggman shouted as he evacuated the base.

 _"Come on guys, let's go! Let's get out of here!"_ Shadow called as everyone leaped through a gap in the wall.

 ** _"3, 2, 1…"_**

As they leapt through, the Base exploded from the inside, but stayed mostly intact…

 ** _KABOOM!_**

The blast blew everyone into some nearby woodlands… Everyone was a bit bruised but ok…

 _"Everyone ok?"_ Sonic asked as they nearby everyone got up, nodding they were ok.

 _"Shadow! Guys! I need help!"_ Maria called.

 _"Maria? What's wrong?"_ Shadow called as he and the others rushed over to Maria and an unconscious Carrie…

"Our new friend is unconscious…" Maria said nervously, worried about Carrie.

 _"Let's get her back home. Gerald, prepare the lab, we've got a casualty, a new one…"_ Tails called on his communicator.

 **To be continued…**

 **IDEALLER 1995 MESSAGE: _"Hi viewers, some parts of this story have been rewritten and updated, hope you're all still enjoying this story, & Thanks for understanding me, Rory out."_**


	2. CARRIE

**Chapter 2: CARRIE**

 **(Later, At Gerald's Lab…)**

Sonic & the others had made their way back to their home town. They immediately went to the lab of **_Gerald Robotnik,_** Maria & Eggman's Grandfather, as well as Shadow's creator, who had also been reborn a hedgehog as well as Maria. They had gone to his lab, to see what Eggman had done, resulting in the 'Creation' of this new Hedgebat: **CARRIE**.

They got the unconscious Carrie on a lab bed, they had to hook her up to some wires, to examine her genetic structure, & maybe even find out more about who or what she was. Shadow, Maria & Rouge stayed with Carrie every minute, they were extremely curious to know what Eggman had done to make her and where she got their most notable features from. Sonic was also curious about Carrie, feeling he knew that name from someone or somewhere before, as he waited with Knuckles, Silver and a Yellow hedgehog named **_Gage_**. Gage was also very curious about Carrie's name & origin, just as much as sonic.

Tails, Gerald & Omega were analysing DNA & Blood samples that had taken from Carrie's body also, for more ways to unravel this mystery…

They'd put the samples into a machine, connected to the main computer, built for analysing DNA & Blood types, to identify unknown figures, which was 95% complete…

 _"Guys, we got something."_ Tails said, as the machine completed the identifications.

 _"Ok Tails & Gerald, what's it say?"_ Sonic asked curiously as he & everyone looked at the large computer screen.

The data showed 5 types of DNA with the samples of Carrie, one being Carrie's DNA, but to their shock, **Sonic,** **Shadow, Maria & Rouge's** DNA came up on the screen, as 4 of them, their faces dropped with shock and surprise.

 _"Whoa, is this machine saying that Me, Shadow, Maria & rouge all share a kid?"_ Sonic joked in sarcastic and nervous tone.

 _"Quit the Jokes Sonic, This is serious!"_ Shadow said sternly to hush Sonic's humour.

 ** _"Of the things Eggman has done, He had to do this?!"_** Rouge growled.

 _"Shush guys, we don't want to wake & upset her…"_ Maria shushed Shadow and Rouge, as she gently stroked Carrie's hair.

 _"Sorry Maria…"_ Sonic, Shadow and rouge apologized quietly.

 _"What does it say about the Carrie DNA?"_ Sonic asked in concern again…

 _"Nothing Sonic, There's no record on who she is, or even where she came from..."_ Tails replied…

 _"Eggman has had the technology to create new life forms, but I'm not convinced that he started from scratch to create Carrie…"_ Shadow said in suspicion…

 _"You're right Shadow, Carrie's base DNA is showing signs of human DNA within…"_ Tails added…

 _"So Carrie was Human, like Maria & Professor…"_ Shadow gasped slightly…

 _"Yes Shadow, but from all records we looked at, There are no Mobian records of anyone named Carrie, who has been deceased recently…"_ Tails continued…

 _"Wait, so you're saying… Carrie was from another part of the earth?"_ Sonic gasped, as they all then gasped, realising what Eggman had done to a poor innocent human girl from another part of the world…

Carrie's Rose Pink eyelids began flickering, as she moaned and murmured, waking up with a headache…

 _"Hold up guys, she's waking up."_ Rouge said in alert.

 _"Huh? What's going on? Ow, my head…"_ Carrie murmured, as she slowly opened her Crimson Red eyelids, revealing her Sonic Blue eyes, matching Sonic's blue colour, as he too was curious...

 _"Take it easy there sweetheart, Tails, get her some water or something."_ Maria told tails.

 _"Got it."_ Tails said, as he got up to go get some water for Carrie.

Carrie then looked around, to see all those she saw from back in Eggman's base, she was nervous but wondered what was going on, and what & who these 'People' were…

 _"WH-Who are all of you?"_ Carrie asked in concern.

 _"Hey, that can wait sweety, let's get you better first."_ Maria said calmly, as she gently stroked Carrie Right cheek and hair, to keep her calm, as she looked back at Maria.

Carrie was very nervous, but despite that, she felt she could trust them, despite her having no memory of what happened to her before, it felt new to her…

 _"Carrie, I know this is too early to ask, but, do you remember anything, of who you are, or where you came from?"_ Maria asked calmly.

 _"N-Not really, other than my name…"_ Carrie replied nervously…

But as Carrie continued to think & hear her name, she heard numerous voices calling her name, along with horrible laughter, as horrifying images started blasting back into her mind, causing Carrie to grab her head, and fall back, screaming…

 _"Carrie! Carrie it's alright!"_ Maria said in worry, as she & Rouge tried to calm her down, with a little help from Silver's Psychokinetic powers.

After few minutes, Carrie calmed and broke down in tears, as Maria hugged her tight.

 _"Clearly, it was bad enough the fact Carrie has somehow died, with no memory of her past life, but now being brought from the dead like this has tripled it…"_ Rouge said sternly.

 ** _"Damn you Eggman!"_** Shadow growled, knowing Eggman had done to this poor child, and now she was now his child.

 _"Let's just focus on getting Carrie better, we can deal with Eggman some other time…"_ Maria said, to hush Shadow and Rouge's anger.

 _"Maria's right, we understand your anger against Ivo, but let's sort this new Robotnik out first."_ Gerald added in.

 _"Yeah I suppose…"_ Rouge said as she calmed down.

 _"Agreed…"_ Shadow said as he also calmed down too, trying to accept the fact he was now a father, to a crossbred child of him, Maria, Rouge,& Sonic as she looked at a calming down Carrie, also trying to think what he do to help her…

 **To be continued…**


	3. A New Start

**Chapter 3: A New Start**

 **(The Next day…)**

Carrie slowly began to awaken from another deep sleep, as she moaned and yawned, and her eyes began to slowly open, to see Sonic, Shadow, Maria & Rouge, standing or sitting next to her…

" _Hey Carrie, you okay?"_ Maria asked gently, trying not to make her new daughter any more nervous than she presently was.

" _Yeah, I guess…"_ Carrie replied nervously.

Carrie still had no idea of who she was, her memories were still shattered, only fragments of images were appearing in her head, & dreams, & now she had a new family, but was still nervous that they were trying to trick her again. But at the same time, conflict raged through her mind, one side telling her it was dangerous to trust others, but at the same time, the other side, was trying to tell what would be the point of being tricked, if they hardly knew who she was and what she was capable of, especially since they saved her from Eggman, and she did the same for them…

" _Don't be nervous Carrie, we understand what you've been through."_ Shadow said, with his arms crossed.

" _What? What have I been through?"_ Carrie asked nervously.

" _You still don't remember?_ Rouge asked in concern, as Carrie then began to remember more fragments of her memories, but still couldn't understand what had happened to her…

" _Come on, let's get you washed, then we'll see what we can do about some clothing."_ Maria said, as she helped Carrie up, before taking her to the bathroom, as Sonic, Shadow & Rouge watched them…

" _She's a good kid, very shy though…kinda like you and Maria, Shadow…"_ Rouge said.

" _Yeah, She definitely is like us, it even seems she was that way, even when she was human, but after all she's been through, it's no wonder…"_ Shadow added, seeing how much Carrie's behaviour and attitude, was so much similar to him and Maria, not really that much like Rouge.

" _You still want to help her?"_ Sonic asked in concern.

" _Definitely, even though she didn't start out born from Maria and me, Carrie is mostly like Maria, for what I'm guessing, a peaceful person who despises violence, but I am also concerned about what kind of powers Eggman may have given her, or what she may have gained from us…"_ Shadow replied in concern, showing a side that only Maria, Gerald and Rouge knew, that nobody else was able to see.

 **(20 mins Later…)**

As Sonic, Shadow and Rouge waited, Gerald came in with some special accessories he'd made, conceiting of a long Rose Pink & Pearl Pink custom Sundress, with Pearl White & Crimson Red trim, a Crimson Red belt with a Ruby Red tear drop belt buckle, & matching gloves, with ruby red tear drop like knuckles, 2 pearl White inhibitor rings, with Ruby Red pearls, & a pair of Rose Pink and Pearl Pink jet skate shoes, with Crimson Red Trim & pearl White jet skates with Ruby Red Trim…

" _Wow, Those look impressive, I think they're going to look good on Carrie." Rouge_ said with surprise, which Shadow agreed also.

Maria then came back, before looking how beautiful these new clothing & accessories that her grandfather had just made for her, Shadow & Rouge's new daughter.

" _I hope that Carrie will like these…"_ Gerald said with determination.

" _I'm sure Carrie will, Grandfather."_ Maria replied with a smile, before, taking the clothing and accessories back with her to Carrie.

 **(5 mins later…)**

Maria soon came back, with Carrie in tow, as Shadow, Rouge & Gerald looked with Wow, at Carrie's new look, as Maria also smiled. Carrie's new dress, Gloves, Shoes & inhibitor rings all fit her perfectly, even she was smiling with awe and excitement, as much as she felt nervous, it wasn't as much as it always was before…

" _You look absolutely fabulous Carrie."_ Rouge contemplated with surprise and glamour.

" _Thanks Rouge…"_ Carrie replied with a slight blush in her face.

" _You look Ultimate, kid."_ Shadow also added into the complements.

" _Thank you Shadow."_ Carrie replied again, nervous of calling these people her parents, knowing they were her new family.

" _Awesome new look there, kid."_ Sonic commented also.

" _Thank you also, Sonic."_ Carrie thanked again.

" _Come on Carrie, let's go introduce you to everyone else."_ Maria said, as she, Carrie, Sonic, Shadow and Rouge, left the lab, to go find the others, while learning that Sonic was the fastest thing alive, Shadow was the Ultimate Life Form, created by Gerald, Maria was Gerald's Granddaughter & Shadow's closet friend and family, who was also a human who had been killed, and reborn as a hedgehog, & Rouge was a Government Spy & Jewel Thief.

 **(Meanwhile, Outside…)**

All the others were waiting outside the lab, waiting for Sonic, Shadow, Maria, & Rouge to bring Carrie out, while trying not to make Carrie too much the centre of attention…

As Sonic, Shadow, Maria, Rouge & Carrie came out, Carrie then looked with surprise, to see all these all these people who had come to see her…

" _Hi Carrie."_ Everyone greeted to Carrie.

" _Hi, everyone."_ Carrie replied nervously.

" _It's best we all introduce the rest of us, I'm Miles Prowler, but just call me Tails, I'm Sonic's closest Friend and a genius Mechanic and Pilot."_ Tails introduced first.

" _I'm Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island."_ Knuckles said next.

" _I'm Amy Rose, otherwise known as Rosie the Rascal, these here are my friends: Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao."_ Amy said, introducing herself, as well as a rabbit and a small chao.

" _My name is Silver, Silver the hedgehog, I came from the future to defend the past and present."_ Silver said introductively.

" _ **I am E-1-2-3 Omega, Former robot of Dr Eggman, now ally to the Freedom Fighters & G.U.N, Primary function: Eradicate Eggman."**_ Omega spoke in his Robotic voice.

" _And I'm Gage, I'm a friend to everyone in Mobius."_ Gage introduced himself last.

" _Nice to meet you all."_ Carrie said nervously, but happily.

" _Welcome to Mobius, Carrie."_ Everyone greeted once more, as Carrie smiled for the first time in true happiness.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Flashbacks

**Chapter 4: Flashbacks**

 **(Back in Chamberlain, Maine)**

Sue Snell was lying on her bed, in her bedroom, her eyes were soaked, with tears streaming down her face, blankly staring into nothingness… she had shed endless tears, after seeing & Learning of how Carrie White ended her own life, on prom night, exactly a week ago…

 ** _(Flashback)_**

Sue was driving her car as fast as it could go, on her way to Carrie's house. Sue had followed the blood trail from Carrie's bloodied state, from Chris Hargensen's bloody Prom prank, of dumping a bucket of cold pig's blood on Carrie, as she was crowned queen of the prom, along with a video playing of Carrie's first period incident in the lockers during gym class. After Carrie left the school, Sue and Rita Desjardin, the school gym teacher tried to catch up with Carrie and calm her down, but Carrie ran off, before they could catch her…

Sue was driving up the road where Carrie lived, but when Sue drove up & stopped outside Carrie's house, her heart felt like it stopped, as she saw Carrie's house had been swallowed into the ground…

 _"Oh God No, NO! NO! NO!"_ Sue cried as she burst into tears, almost collapsing in shock and sorrow, before she got out her phone, & called for all emergency services to get to Carrie's engulfed house…

 **(Later on…)  
** All emergency services had crowded the street, the Police had blocked the street off, and there were ambulances and fire trucks all up the street, all the other people who lived on the street were told to stay indoors, as they watched the firemen digging through the wreckage of the White's house.

Sue stayed put sitting in her car, crying her eyes out, in her moments of failure and grief…

Someone then banged on Sue's car window, Sue then looked up to see Tommy, Rita, George & Erika standing outside the car…

 _"Sue? What's going on?"_ Tommy asked, as Sue got out of her car in tears, as Tommy, Rita, George & Erika got more worried by the expression & tears on her face…

 _"Sue? What's happened? Where's Carrie?"_ Rita asked in worry and concern, as Tommy pulled Sue into a hug…

 _"She's gone… she's dead, she's killed herself…"_ Sue squeaked in tears, as they all looked at the wreckage of Carrie's house, before tears began forming in their eyes, seeing it was all true, tragically true.

Just then, 4 paramedics came walking towards 2 nearby Ambulances, where Sue and the others were standing by, while wheeling 2 stretchers with black body bags on them, hiding the bodies underneath, one of the stretchers was brought over to Sue and the others…

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" the Paramedic said, before he unzipped the body bag…

Sue, Tommy, George, Erika & Rita then gasped and cried into tears, as they saw Carrie's dead body, her skin was cold and white, her eyes were shut, her hair & skin were covered in both the pigs blood, as well as her own dead drying blood, in her ruined & destroyed Prom dress, without a single slight sign of life left in her body. They didn't want to accept this, but it was too late to do anything about it, Carrie White was dead & gone, & all that could be done now, was to give her a good send-off & Goodbye…

 ** _(Flashback ends)_**

Sue then shut her eyes tightly & held her hands tightly over her face, as she cried into more tears…

 ** _(Flashback 2)_**

As Sue, Tommy, George, Erika & Rita all cried over Carrie's dead body, they all heard familiar voices, voices they all now dreaded with a vengeance…

They all then turned to see Chris, Billy, Tina, Nicky, Lizzy, Heather, Jackie & Kenny, who had managed to sneak into the street somehow, who were all now looking around to see what was going on, all with idiotic smiles on their faces…

Sue then scrunched are death like stair of hatred and revolt on her face, as she sternly walked up to them…

 _"So what's up Su-…"_ Chris asked, just as Sue slammed her fist instantly into Chris's face, knocking her to the floor, as blood began leaking out of her nostrils, only for Sue to begin punching and kicking her former friend, causing all of Chris's group to gasp and scream. Billy tried to intervene, only for Tommy to copy Sue and go ape on him, only for some police officers to come in & break it all up…

 ** _"You'll a selfish pig faced Freak, You did all this, YOU ALL DID THIS, you all killed her, YOU ALL KILLED CARRIE WHITE!"_** Sue screamed in rage and grief, as the officers continued to restrain them, as they then noticed Carrie's pale bloodified body on a stretcher, with a white cloth hiding the rest, as they all gasped in horror…

 _"Oh God…"_ Tina said quietly…

 _"What have we done?!"_ Heather gasped, as tears all appeared in their eyes, realising the real damage they'd done…

Suddenly, a Bright light came on & shone right over everyone, blinding them, before some metal grapple hands came down, before grabbing Carrie's stretcher & pulling it up into the sky…

 ** _"NO, NO CARRIE NO!"_** Sue, Tommy & Rita cried as they tried to grab the stretcher to pull it back down, but missed, as Carrie's body & stretcher were taken on broad a massive carrier ship, as light shut off, Sue then noticed a strange looking symbol on the ship, before it blasted off into the distance of night, and into the darkness of the night sky, knocking nearly everyone to the ground…

"Carrie…" Sue gasped silently in tears…

 ** _(Flashback ends)_**

Ever since that night, despite their graduation, Sue, Tommy, George, Erika & Rita, even Principal Morton all dropped out & resigned from the school. Before that, after learning of the prank, Morton expelled Chris, Tina, Nicki, Lizzy, Heather, Jackie, Kenny, & everyone else who had bullied Carrie who knew about the prank, he even fired the English teacher: **Mr Ullman** for bullying Carrie… & have an affair with Tina… in fact, Principal Morton retracted and cancelled everyone's graduation…

But despite Sue's blank face of tear soaked sadness, it was also mixed with confusion, why would someone steal Carrie's body? What could they want with a dead girl's body? & where had Sue seen the symbol, or even ship that stole Carrie's body? Where had she seen it all before?

As Sue began to think more, she started to have more flashbacks from when she was younger…

 ** _(Flashback 3)_**

Sue was running as fast as she could through a field, before a Blue hedgehog came running backwards after her, with his arms behind his head…

 _"Not bad Sue, you seem to be getting the hang of it."_ Sonic said with humour.

 _"Thanks Sonic, I was trying my best…"_ Sue replied with happiness, as they stopped, to see the Egg Carrier roaring over them. Sue then noticed the symbol on the ship…

 _"What's Eggman up to now?"_ Sonic joked, as the word 'Eggman' Echoed…

 ** _(Flashback ends)_**

 _"Eggman!"_ Sue gasped, realising that whoever it was who took Carrie's body, she'd seen, & even met before, as she remembered images, along with the evil laughter of a fat egg-like man, in a red and black suit, with a pointed nose, & a massive brown haired moustache…

 _"Sue?"_ Eleanor said, as she came in, and sat down next to her grieving daughter, _"What's wrong, you said something, what is it sweetie?"_

 _"Mom, I think I may know who took Carrie's body…"_ Sue said blankly.

 _"Who? Who?"_ Eleanor asked in curiosity & worry.

 _"You remember my friend Sonic, the fast blue hedgehog from Mobius?"_ Sue asked her mother.

 _"Of course I remember him, I'll never forget the times he saved us from Eggman… Wait, you think Eggman stole Carrie's body?!"_ Eleanor asked in shock.

 _"It must have been him, I remember the Egg Carrier from back in Mobius, and the ship that took Carrie's body had the same details that I remember from before…"_ Sue asked descriptively, but nervously…

 **To be continued…**


	5. The Past we all Shared

**Chapter 5: The Past we all shared**

 **(Later on that day…)**

Sue was walking down towards the street, where Carrie formerly lived, & where she was taken away from both Chamberlain, & from Life… Sue's parents thought was best that Sue stayed away from that street, as it had been both evacuated and boarded off, until further notice… But Sue couldn't stay away, or find any self-forgiveness, as a way to free herself of this terrible burden that had not just fallen upon herself, or all those who knew Carrie, but the whole of Chamberlain, was distort from Carrie's Suicide, as well as the theft of her body…

Sue then stopped nearby the blockade to the street, as she then began to have burning flashbacks of seeing Carrie's bloodified body, no longer functioning, till when the light shone from the ship, before stealing Carrie's body, and taking off, as Sue noticed the familiar symbol on the ship…

 _"Sue? Hey Sue…"_ Tommy called, as he, George & Erika walked over to her…

 _"Hey guys…"_ Sue replied with a sigh of sadness…

 _"How have you been coping?"_ Erika asked in concern, despite knowing the response.

 _"Not great, guys… Guys… I need to tell you something important…"_ Sue replied again.

 _"What is it Sue?"_ George asked in concern and worry…

 _"I… I think I know who was controlling the ship that stole Carrie's body, & possibly where they took her body…" _Sue replied nervously.

 _"You do? Who?!"_ Tommy asked in sudden shock and concern.

 _"You remember our friends from Mobius? I think Sonic's old nemesis did it… Dr Eggman."_ Sue replied.

 _"Eggman?! What could he want with Carrie's body?"_ Tommy asked in shock.

 _"Experiments most likely…"_ Sue said with worry.

 _"So if Eggman is the thief behind Carrie's stolen body, then that ship must be in Mobius by now."_ George said with realisation.

 _"Maybe we should tell this to Miss Desjardin…"_ Erika added.

 _"Tell Miss Desjardin what?"_ Heather asked, as she, Tina, Nicki & Lizzy walked up in concern.

 _"Nothing of any of your concern…"_ Sue growled.

 _"Oh come on Guys, we know you're all upset…"_ Tina said, trying to be reasonable.

 _"You're damn right we're all upset, Because of what you lot & Chris have done, a poor innocent girl is dead!"_ Tommy said sternly.

 _"We know that, & we're not proud of any part of it, except Chris maybe…"_ Nicki added with guilt.

 _"Oh don't give us that good girl's act, you're just as responsible for Carrie's suicide as much as Chris is, as well as all of us…"_ George sighed sternly, mixed with guilt.

 _"That's why we told Chris's dad about her plan… & the outcome…"_ Lizzy added with a sigh of sadness.

 _"Yeah right, you're all just as bad as Chris! Even if you have, you're still just as bad, putting your own friend in prison, not that we care anymore!"_ Erika added sternly.

 _"Honestly, we didn't want to, but after hearing what happened after Prom, getting expelled, & that everyone has had their graduations retracted, we honestly had no choice, not to mention all that Chris, Billy, Kenny & Jackie threw at us before they were all arrested… & honestly never thought Carrie would do that to herself… even after year after year of what we all did to her…"_ Tina added, still trying to convince them the truth…

 _"What's going on over here?"_ Rita Desjardin called, as she walked over to everyone.

 _"These lot say they told Chris's dad about what Chris had done, resulting in… You know what…"_ Tommy said, trying not to upset their former gym teacher...

 _"I know… But it's true, I saw Chris, Billy, Kenny & Jackie get arrested, Mr Hargensen told me that Heather, Tina, Nicki & Lizzy told him about everything, & he called the police, he also apologised to me for the fact his daughter was the cause of Carrie's suicide, & for the gym locker incident…"_ Rita explained.

 _"Why weren't you arrested?"_ Sue asked Heather, Tina, Nicki & Lizzy.

 _"Chris's dad said we had nothing to do with it, because we confessed everything, even to the police when they arrived…_ " Heather replied.

 _"Fine, that's convinced us I guess…"_ Sue replied, as Tommy, George & Erika reluctantly agreed.

 _"What were all of you doing over here? The street's been boarded off until further notice..."_ Rita asked in concern.

 _"Everyone… I think we may know who took Carrie's body, & where her body possibly may be…"_ Sue sighed.

 _"You're kidding!"_ Tina gasped.

 _"Where?!"_ Nicki & Lizzy gasped also.

 _"Who?!"_ Rita also gasped.

 _"Some of you may remember when we lived in Mobius, way before we moved to Chamberlain, years ago… That ship was possibly heading there…"_ Tommy said with certainty, as everyone gave a shocked look.

 _"If that's the Case, who took Carrie's body then?"_ Heather asked in concern & worry.

 _"You remember all the times we helped Sonic the hedgehog and his friends fight against that mad scientist & inventor he called **'Dr Eggman'**?"_ Sue asked everyone.

 _"EGGMAN?! He took Carrie's body?!"_ Nicki & Lizzy Gasped with shock.

 _"That ship must have been the Egg Carrier, I saw Eggman's symbol on it's under belly before it flew off."_ Sue added.

 _"How are we gonna get to Mobius? It's like another continent away, since we left…"_ Heather asked.

 _"It may be a while, but we'll get there everyone, but that means we'll all have to move back to Mobius again… I guess it could be a fresh restart for all of us, once we find out what Eggman has done to Carrie…"_ Rita said.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
